Anna e Yoh
by Lain Lang
Summary: Uma fic sobre Anna e Yoh,antes dele ir para a América, eles tem uma conversa... baseada no mangá e com spoilers dos volumes 18, 40
1. Parte 1

Notas da autora:

Olá! Essa é minha primeira fic de Shaman King... originalmente havia escrito antes de ler o mangá, então estou fazendo umas correções! Baseado no mangá!

**Disclaimer: O anime e o mangá Shaman King não me pertence. **

-chan: quando você coloca essa terminação no nome de alguém, você a chama carinhosamente

Jiichan: avô, carinhosamente

Hai: sim

Oni: monstro

Mangá – Volume 18

_- ...Amanhã, você não estará mais aqui no "En"._

_- Esta noite... posso dormir com você? _

_- Sim_.

o

**Anna e Yoh se deitaram, um de costas para o outro compartilhando o mesmo cobertor. Porém, os dois não conseguiam dormir. **

**Yoh mudou de posição e ficou encarando o teto. **

**- Anna? **

**- Vá dormir. **

**- Estava pensando... **

**- Não pense, durma. **

**- ... Matamune... **

**Anna deu um suspiro de impaciência e mudou de posição com violência, mostrando que não estava gostando nada de ter que conversar no meio da noite, ela ficou na mesma posição de Yoh. Virou a cabeça para o lado, olhando para ele. **

**Yoh não olhou para ela, ele fechou os olhos e colocou uma das mãos sobre seu colar. **

**- Eu espero que ele esteja bem. **

**Anna também fechou os olhos e deu um leve sorriso. **

**- Ele está. **

**Yoh olhou para a sua noiva e percebeu que ela havia fechado os olhos, resolveu se aproximar. **

**Anna sentiu a respiração de Yoh em seu rosto, abriu os olhos e viu que ele estava tentando fazer aquilo _de novo. _**

**- O que você pensa que está fazendo! **

**- Ah! An...naa... **

**Ela o estava estrangulando e com os olhos brilhando de ódio. **

**Passado a raiva, Anna voltou a se deitar de costas para Yoh, colocando o cobertor até o ombro. **

**- Hunf... Pensei que já havia aprendido. **

**- Hehehe... Nem me lembre. **

**Yoh coçou a cabeça enquanto a outra mão massageava o pescoço. **

_**Flashback (Osorezan no ano novo – idade de Yoh e Anna: 10 anos) **_

_**- A-Anna... **_

_**- O que você quer? **_

_**- Ah! Ahn... hum... **_

_**Anna não olhou para Yoh, apenas esperou o que ele queria falar. Mas, não ouviu nada apenas sentiu uma leve pressão em sua bochecha, deixando-a com os olhos arregalados. Imediatamente olhou para ele. **_

_**- Yoh... você... **_

_**- Anna-chan é muito bonita, né? **_

_**Yoh sorriu para ela, mas esse sorriso logo desapareceu quando sentiu que sua bochecha estava ardendo de dor, Anna havia lhe dado um tapa. **_

_**- Asakura Yoh... não lhe dei permissão para ter essa intimidade comigo, nunca mais faça isso. **_

_**- Mas... você disse que... e você é a minha noi... **_

_**Ouviu-se mais um tapa, na outra bochecha. **_

_**- Também não lhe dei permissão para você colocar um chan no meu nome, se me chamar assim de novo... **_

_**- Hai hai, Anna. **_

_**Assim, Yoh concordou massageando as suas bochechas inchadas e vermelhas. **_

_**Fim do flashblack **_

'**Quem me dera se pudesse ter impedido eu mesmo de ter feito aquilo... e as outras vezes também...' Pensou Yoh, com cara de sofrimento. **

'**Todas as vezes que tentei dar um beijo no rosto dela, tanto fracassando como conseguindo, acabei com minhas bochechas daquele jeito. Era sempre assim, mas eu nunca desistia...' Yoh continuou pensando, mas sua cara passou de sofrimento para uma de medo 'Até aquele dia em que foi a última vez que tentei antes de hoje...' **

_**Flashback (Osorezan no ano novo – idade de Yoh e Anna: 12 anos) **_

_**Anna e Yoh estavam sentados lado a lado, observando as comemorações do ano novo em Osorezan e a neve caindo. **_

_**Anna já estava cansada, desde o primeiro ano novo que eles passaram juntos, Yoh sempre tentava lhe dar um beijo na bochecha, não importa quantos tapas ele recebesse. 'Tudo porque ele já sabia daquilo, estúpido oni que me fez falar o que não deveria.' **_

_**Yoh estava pensando, ele vinha mais vezes que deveria para Osorezan, justamente para vê-la. Ele poderia muito bem só vir para cá no ano novo, mas ele queria ver a garota bonita que era sua noiva. Ele não se importava dos tapas que recebia dela, é claro que doíam para burro e que com o passar do tempo ela acabou tendo mais força e o tapa mais terrível, mas eram dela. Além do mais ele sabia o que ela pensava dele, o que o deixava muito feliz. **_

_**E hoje não ia ser diferente, na verdade tornava o dia mais especial, era ano novo e fazia dois anos que Yoh havia dado o primeiro beijo nela. Yoh olhou para Anna, ela continuava bonita. **_

_**Anna já estava sentindo que Yoh a olhava e que a qualquer hora ele iria se aproximar, ela deu um suspiro de cansaço e resolveu frustrar mais uma tentativa dele. **_

_**Yoh enquanto se aproximava de Anna, fechou os olhos, ele ouviu dizer que é feio beijar alguém de olhos abertos. Mas ele não agüentou, teve que abrir eles, pois ao invés de sentir a bochecha dela nos lábios dele acabou sentindo algo estranhamente parecido com uma boca. **_

_**Anna nem acreditou no que viu e sentiu. Ela havia virado a cabeça para avisa-lo que não deveria nem tentar beija-la de novo, mas acabou tornando a situação pior ainda. Ela estava com os lábios dela nos dele, Anna estava paralisada e com os olhos mais arregalados que nunca e olhando fixamente para os olhos de Yoh, que se abriram no momento em que as bocas dos dois se tocaram. **_

_**Yoh não sabia o que pensar, é verdade que um dia ele iria acabar dando um beijo na boca dela, mas nunca imaginou que seria agora, além do mais se Anna nem permite que ele a beije nas bochechas imagine na boca. E foi esse pensamento que fez Yoh se afastar. **_

_**Anna não se mexeu mesmo depois que Yoh se afastou, ela não estava pensando em nada, estava muito surpresa para pensar. Ela olhou para ele. **_

_**Yoh começou a coçar a cabeça, já estava começando a suar, deu um sorriso como tentativa de pedir desculpas enquanto dava passos para trás. Mas quando olhou para Anna novamente pensou seriamente que ele deveria correr, ela já estava de pé com as mãos fechadas, os olhos dela estavam brilhando com uma luz de fúria, ela estava assustadora. **_

_**- Ahn... A-Anna... foi sem … querer… desc- **_

_**- Desculpa uma ova! Asakura Yoh, você passou dos limites! **_

_**- Anna... o que você ... Aahhhhh! **_

**_Fim do flashback_ **

**Yoh deu outro suspiro e estava suando, 'Só de lembrar, já começo a sentir a dor que foi a surra que ela me deu. Nem meus avós me bateram tanto assim, enfrentaria milhões das folhinhas do jiichan do que a Anna'. **

**- Você faz muito barulho, tô tentando dormir! Quer ficar quieto? **

**- Hehehe, desculpe Anna. **

**- Hunf. **

**Yoh olhou para Anna, que estava de costas para ele, depois voltou a olhar para o teto com um leve sorriso. **

_Flashback (Osorezan – idade de Yoh e Anna: 10 anos) _

_-Só que o ódio que tenho pelo mundo é pequeno comparado ao amor que eu sinto por ele! _

_Yoh nem acreditou no que Anna disse, ele passou o tempo todo achando que a menina bonita o odiasse, e aqui ela está admitindo para o oni que o ama. _

_Fim do Flashback _

**- Anna? **

**Anna nem acreditou no que ouviu, o que ela precisa fazer para que poder dormir, hein? Ela se sentou e já estava com a mão no travesseiro, pronta para atacar. **

**- Qual é o seu problema! Só porque você não consegue dormir não quer dizer que pode ficar pertuban– **

**- Ssshhh... a Tamao pode acordar. **

**Yoh colocou dois dedos sobre a boca de Anna, e ela nem que fosse por um momento, ficou vermelha. Mas como estava escuro, Yoh não percebeu. **

**- Hey... não mude de assunto, você fica todo preocupado que talvez a Tamao acorde mas me acordar, nenhum problema, né? **

**Anna sussurou para Yoh, irritada. **

**Yoh olhou para cara de Anna e ficou assim por um tempo, até que começou a rir sem parar, o mais baixinho possível. Isso a irritou mais ainda. Ela não agüentou, socou ele. **

**- Anna... essa doeu! **

**- Bem feito! Quem mando rir que nem bobo da minha cara! **

**Ainda aos sussurros... **

**- Quem disse que foi da sua cara? **

**- De quem seria? **

**Yoh colocou a mão sobre o queixo e começou a pensar, mas passado um instante Anna já estava dando um outro soco nele. **

**- Hey! Pra que você me bateu de novo! **

**- Você é um idiota! **

**- Se continuar assim, não vou poder ir para América porque estarei num hospital! **

**Yoh sussurrou alto, enquanto tentava aliviar a dor que os socos de Anna causou. Mas a expressão em seu rosto mudou completamente ao perceber o que tinha acabado de dizer, fazendo o lembrar o motivo pelo qual chamou o nome dela. **

**- Anna... **

**Anna ouviu que a voz de Yoh mudou completamente, resolveu abrir um dos olhos para vê-lo. Ela, que estava de braços firmemente cruzados e com cara de brava, se desfez dessa posição. **

**Yoh coçou a cabeça e deu seu sorriso de sempre. **

**- Para tudo se dá um jeito, darei um jeito para que eu também não me separe de você. **

**Os olhos de Anna se arregalaram e ficaram maiores ainda quando Yoh deu um selinho nela. Ela viu ele fazer isso, viu ele sorrindo para ela depois e viu ele se deitando para dormir. E durante esse tempo, ela não fez nada, só observou, surpresa. **

_Continua..._


	2. Parte 2

**Passado o choque, Anna resolveu também se deitar para tentar dormir e, assim como Yoh, virou de costas para ele. **

**Porém, Anna já sabia que não ia conseguir dormir. Como ia conseguir? Yoh estava indo para América, podendo voltar morto! Ou ele volta morto ou volta como Rei Shaman! Não tem outra alternativa. **

**Com uma voz baixa e suave, Anna chamou ele. **

**- Yoh? **

**Yoh pensou que estava sonhando, Anna o estava chamando, depois de toda aquela discussão que ela queria dormir, ela é quem estava querendo conversar agora. Virou para o lado dela e deu de cara com... as costas dela. **

**- Anna... no mínimo você poderia virar e conversar direito, né? **

**Anna virou e mudou de voz... **

**- Quem disse que quero conversar! Só quero te avisar uma coisa. **

**Yoh, que estava preocupado com a súbita mudança de voz de Anna, se aliviou um pouco, pensou que ia levar um outro soco dela, já que como ela não queria conversar só poderia querer bater, né? 'Ufa! Já ia pensando que ela queria me bater por causa do beijo', pensou Yoh. **

**- O que é? **

**- Se você morrer, vou até o outro mundo te perseguir e irá se arrepender de ter morrido. **

**Yoh estava tocado, não com as palavras é claro, mas com o que elas significavam, Anna não queria que ele morresse! **

**- Relaxa! Anna! Não vou morrer sem ser o Rei Shaman primeiro! **

**- Do que adianta um Rei morto? Para nada! Preciso de você vivo e Rei para realizar o meu sonho então é bom que se torne um Rei Shaman... **

**- Hai hai, Anna... nem precisa dizer o resto. **

'**E eu pensei que ela não queria que eu morresse porque se preocupava comigo', Yoh pensou, Anna continua a mesma interesseira de sempre. **

**- Você não entende... **

**Anna mudou de voz novamente, desta vez uma mais baixa e mais suave ainda. Uma voz deprimente. **

**Yoh ouviu o tom dela, ele se aproximou mais um pouco dela para vê-la direito. **

**- Que foi, Anna? **

**Yoh perguntou preocupado. **

**Anna olhou para ele, mas desviou logo em seguida e ficou olhando pelo canto dos olhos para o travesseiro. **

**- Nós dois somos duas pessoas com sorte, se não fosse por Matamune... **

**- Eu sei. **

**Yoh disse, colocando as mãos atrás da cabeça e olhando para o teto. **

**- Você tem que fazer isso por ele também. **

**- Ele salvou nossas vidas, mas acho que ele está orgulhoso de você. Você conseguiu controlar seu poder, me deu um treinamento das trevas para eu ficar mais forte e me tornar Rei Shaman. Por que se preocupa? **

**Anna olhou para Yoh tocada com o que ele disse, ela realmente havia se esforçado para poder controlar o poder dela. Ajudou de todos os jeitos para que Yoh se tornar mais forte e apto de ser Rei Shaman, se mudou de Osorezan para poder fazer isso. E meter medo nele era essencial, o fazia seguir os treinos. **

**Yoh sempre teve medo dela, desde a primeira vez que a viu. Mesmo a achando bonita, ainda a achava assustadora. O problema é que ele acabou descobrindo que ela gostava dele, o que o incentivava ir vê-la. Parou, só quando o medo por uma próxima surra dela foi maior e isso foi no dia que a beijou na boca pela primeira vez, foi um acidente, mas Anna não o perdoou. Yoh nunca mais foi para Osorezan depois desse dia. **

**- Yoh... **

**- Hehehe... eu que devo ficar preocupado, né? Até agora a única coisa que fiz foi seguir seu treinamento, antes disso não me esforçava para quase nada, Matamune deve estar desapontado comigo. **

**- Você também não deveria se preocupar, Yoh. Matamune acreditava em você, ainda acredita, enquanto você manter seu mantra de que para tudo se dá um jeito e se você for o mesmo Yoh de sempre, ele não estará desapontado. **

**Yoh ficou surpreso, poderia até dar risada da situação, ele o cara mais despreocupado do mundo estava sendo aconselhado para não se preocupar pela Anna...Anna! E sendo consolado por ela dizendo suas 'qualidades'. **

**- Anna... **

**- E além do mais, Matamune já sabe como você é. O cara mais folgado e vagabundo do mundo, que não quer fazer nada a não ser dormir e ouvir música. **

**Yoh teria caído, mas já estava deitado. **

**- Acho que Matamune não era tão pessimista assim, Anna. **

**- Pessimista! Claro que não, ele era realista. **

**Yoh já deveria estar acostumado com o jeito dela. **

**Anna colocou os dedos em cima do colar de Yoh. **

**- Anna... o que você- **

**- Cala a boca. **

**Yoh já ia se mexer para reclamar, mas... **

**- E fica parado. **

**Yoh ficou paralisado. E Anna fechou os olhos e deu um leve sorriso. **

**- Matamune, obrigada. **

**Yoh se sentiu seu corpo relaxar, seu olhar se tornou mais compreensivo e seus lábios deram um leve sorriso. E a cena o deixou com vontade segurar a mão dela, resolveu pegar aquela que estava no colar. **

**- Yoh! Por que você nunca apr- **

**- Vou para a América amanhã. **

**Anna parou de puxar a mão dela para se soltar de Yoh, mas também não segurou a mão dele de volta. E resolveu não fazer nenhum comentário. **

**- Quando você ainda não havia controlado seus poderes, você leu o meu coração. Não leu? **

**Anna deu uma pequena tremida quando ouviu isso e apenas fez sim com a cabeça. **

**Yoh sorriu para ela, colocou a mão dele numa posição em que os seus dedos se entrelaçassem com os dela e puxou a mão dela fazendo com que as costas tocassem em seu peito perto do coração. **

**- Que bom. **

**Anna sentiu que a mão dela tocou nele, fazendo a arrepiar um pouco. Decidiu retribuir, fechou os dedos dela nos dele. **

**Yoh sentiu que ela também estava segurando a mão dele. E com o braço livre ele abraça Anna, puxando-a para perto de si. **

**Anna não sabia o que fazer, deveria bater nele por ser tão atrevido, mas também, ele viaja amanhã. **

**- Só essa noite, Anna. Prometo que deixo você me bater e me mandar fazer quantas reflexões e cadeiras-invisíveis você quiser, quando eu voltar. **

**Anna relaxou um pouco e apoiou a cabeça no ombro de Yoh. **

**- Só por hoje... e irei cobrar a promessa. **

**E assim, Yoh e Anna adormeceram. **

o

_Manga Volume 18: _

_Yoh, Horo Horo e Ryu encontram Silva,Kalim e Ren, quando estavam embarcando para América. _

_Ren: Huh huh huh… Como vai a turma dos bonzinhos? _

_Yoh: Oi Ren! Por que não passou em casa antes? _

_Horo Horo: Fala da gente, mas quem compra o lanche é ele. _

_Ren: Huh... queria mesmo que eu fosse lá? _

_Ryu:...? _

_Yoh:Er... é... bem… _

_Horo Horo: Por que você tá acanhado? _

_Ren: Ri ri ri…_

**FIM**


End file.
